Bond ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape adopts Harry to rescue him from The Dursley's. In doing so Snape gives Harry the only person he can consider family. Together, as a boy and his guardian, Snape is all that Harry knows. But is it just something ordinary or do they, given all the events, develop a bond even stronger than they could ever imagine?
1. Prologue

**Bond**

**Warnings: **Rated M, slash, language. 1995 (5th year at Hogwarts), no Voldemort in it. Chapters will not be very long, doesn't follow the days (might have short or long spaces of days between chapters). If you don't feel comfortable, or feel offended with any of these warnings, don't read.

**Shipper: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter (and others);

Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Severus Snape adopts Harry to rescue him from The Dursley's. In doing so Snape gives Harry the only person he can consider family. Together, as a boy and his guardian, Snape is all that Harry knows. But is it just something ordinary or do they, given all the events, develop a bond even stronger than they could ever imagine?

* * *

**Prologue**

**December 22nd, 1985**

Severus Snape was in front of a wooden, dark brown door, that coming in, gave access to Dumbledore's office . Thinking about what could be the subject that the Hogwarts Headmaster wanted to speak with him about , he firmly knocked on the door three times. Hearing an 'enter' , Snape put his left hand on the doorknob , and rolled it a bit , making the door open .

With a step forward to get in, he looked around , as he almost always did. Dumbledore's was definitely the most interesting teachers office of the castle . It was a circular room with plenty of windows that let the daylight enter, and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts . Neither of them spoke, but the room wasn't completely silent . There were funny little sounds that were heard , though not completely identifiable , but probably from some of the many curious objects that Dumbledore had there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Severus." Dumbledore said, sitting in his chair, hidden behind the big desk. "I imagine you were preparing your things to go home this holidays."

"Yes, but no problem. What did you want to talk to me about?" Snape asked.

"Actually, I need you to come with me somewhere, after preparing all your things. I called you now because I didn't want you to be unprepared when I told you later." The older man said, looking attentively at the other man standing. This one slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Can I know what it is about?"

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore's voice was noticeably more severe. Snape stepped back without thinking.

"And what is it that Harry Potter, somehow, has to do with me?" He asked. "Please don't start the same conversation we had when -" He looked down when his voice failed a bit. His tone was now lower. "When Lily died. I can't, Dumbledore."

"I only ask you to come with me. In an hour?" The headmaster said. Seeing the other man still extremely reluctant, he spoke again, his gaze now even more penetrating. "Severus."

This man, stood there a few more seconds, thinking. Finally , before turning around and leaving, closing the door, he sighed and nodded his head slightly.

* * *

Dumbledore and Snape apparated in front of a house, but were across the street from it. It appeared to have two floors , and it mixed a light brown tone with some darker bricks, and dark brown roof tiles. In front of the house there was a small lawn, with a tree and some bushes too, all looking perfectly arranged.

More than that, in front of the closed door that had the same tone as the roof tiles, a boy was sitting on the ground, and didn't notice them as he wasn't looking forward. He didn't look to be more than 5 years old and held his head in his arms, while these were supported on his knees. His eyes were fixed on the ground. He wore a pair of ripped black trousers, and a dark green sweater, that looked old as well. He wasn't dressed with enough clothes for a child sitting outside and with that cold weather.

"Dumbledore.." Snape began , taking his eyes from the boy, and now looking at the other man. However, this one didn't let him continue.

"They abuse him, you know Severus?" He said. "Very bad things happen. They do not accept the poor child in the house, in any way. Somehow, I think one reason is that they are afraid . Especially when he grows up." Both of their eyes turned again to look at the boy sitting there, and Albus stopped talking for a minute. "He should have went with you in the first place."

"I couldn't." The other replied. "And I can't take him like that -"

"You can , just didn't want to. Probably also because he's James's son. "Dumbledore said." But remember , he is also her son. Lily gave her life for him, both gave, she wouldn't want this to happen. She would want you to take care of him. Severus, please. Let's get this child out of here."

It took a few minutes but Snape finally agreed. He couldn't leave him there. Both crossed the street and talked with the boy for a bit. After he got up from the ground, Dumbledore knocked on the Dursley's door.

* * *

**December 24th, 1985**

It was Christmas Eve and Harry Potter was sitting on the black, two seat couch that Snape had in his living room. He seemed quite embarrassed, didn't know what to do, whether or not to speak, where to look. He had arrived to the house two days before and despite Snape sounding a bit severe, and also maybe a little bit weird, he felt better than at his aunt and uncle's house.

He didn't need to sleep on the cupboard under the stairs anymore, as he now had his own bedroom and a very comfortable bed. The food, which he didn't have to make, although he offered to at the first dinner, something that shocked Snape, was tasty.

Snape entered the living room with a box in his hand, without any kind of wrapping. He sat beside the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't look anything like a present, and it was also a bit at the last minute, but... here you go." The man said, while the child picked up the box with the greatest caution.

Opening it, he saw two balls that seemed to be made of wood, and a small stick. He looked at Snape, interrogation in his eyes.

"They're not the same as the real ones, but the balls are called Bludgers . It's a game we have, called Quidditch. I'm not good at this, but I thought you would like it." He said, while Harry looked back at the open box for a few more seconds. "They also fly."

When the boy looked up once more , a tear ran down his face. He showed a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

Snape didn't speak , just responded with a small smile. He felt emotion forming inside him, but restraining himself, he only continued looking to the boy start playing with what he had received.

That was the first present, or even kind gesture that Harry had ever received in his whole life, since his parents had died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1987**

Harry usually slept early in the evening. That night, it had already been half an hour since he was lying in bed, but he just couldn't fall asleep. With his stomach up, and nothing else but his head over the covers, his eyes were open staring at nothing but the darkness of the room. He sighed. Pulling the blanket off him with just one movement, the boy jumped off the bed. Feeling his feet get immediately cold by the contact with the floor, he put on his slippers and left the room, starting to head towards the bathroom.

He was living with Snape for almost two years now. Sometimes it still felt, in the way that he could describe, weird, but for the most part he got used to it. At the beginning, as it was completely natural, he was apprehensive about what was going to happen, how things would go in that strange house, and between them, with the man he didn't know. Over time he realized, however, that Snape wasn't as bad as he sometimes gave the impression of being. He felt much better there than when he was with his uncles , the situations weren't possibily comparable.

Sometimes he wondered why Snape got him out of that house, and agreed to take him . It didn't make much sense . Not even his aunt, who was his mother's own sister, wanted him so why would he? If, from what he knew, they didn't have any connection. They weren't relatives, the Dursleys were the only family he had left. But he usually didn't think about that for long. He couldn't get to any conclusive answer, just always ended up thinking it was a kind gesture from the older man, when he knew what was happening in his uncles house, and so he was grateful for that.

The corridor wasn't as dark as his room, and he didn't need to walk much to get to the bathroom. Next to his, was Snape's room, both on the right side of the corridor. The bathroom , which wasn't used by Snape because he had his own inside his room, was further, on the left.

When passing beside the older man's room, he noticed the open door and the room was illuminated. Harry was tempted to enter. He knew at that time, Snape was still in the living room, as he always was. Still, he instinctively looked back to where the corridor started, to see if he was coming. Concluding that he wasn't, he bit his lower lip, and with a curious look, stepped forward into the room.

He looked around. The bed that was in the middle of the room , against the white wall on the right , was still made with the dark green blanket perfectly arranged. Under him, he felt stepping over something more comfortable than the floor and looked down noticing a carpet. On the bedside table was a book with a dark brown cover and a lamp with its light on. On the left , was a shelf with all kinds of things. He slowly walked beside it, looking at them carefully . He stopped and looked closer when he saw a small set of photographs moving.

There was one that seemed to stand out from all others, and it was also the largest. It was a very beautiful woman . She looked thin but not extremely, and was pale , but not close to what people could think it was a sick pale. Her hair was long, with a lively red tone, not completely straight, as it almost curled at the ends. In the photo, her smile would gradually get bigger, and it was charming. Her eyes, like his, were from a bright green.

"Mom." The boy murmured.

"Harry?" Snape's voice was heard. Scared, the boy jumped back and with eyes wide open he looked at the door, where the man was standing , looking at him too.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't want to do anything wrong, I just.. sorry." He whispered again, taking another step back .

Snape said nothing back. He walked further into the room, and went to the shelf , picking up the picture that Harry was staring so intently at. He sat on the edge of the bed , and looked at it too , speaking again.

"She really was very, very beautiful , wasn't she?"

Even if still a bit afraid, Harry slowly came close to the man and sat beside him . Carefully, he also spoke.

"It's my mother. How do you know her?"

"We went to Hogwarts together, were in the same year . She was my best friend, you know?" Snape said . The boy smiled, and soon after, heard the man give a little laugh. "In fact , Lily was my only friend."

"Is that why you took me in?" Harry asked.

"She was the best person I've ever met . Absolutely lovely, she helped me a lot ." He answered , looking at the boy . "You're her son, she obviously .. loved you very much . Wouldn't want you to continue in that house , you know that back in the day, not even her and your aunt Petunia got along. I owed that to your mother."

The boy nodded his head slightly , seeming to understand.

"And did you know my dad?" He asked , excited. Snape's face became more severe , and the small smile he had shown, faded , which made Harry feel he had asked something bad. The man looked back at the picture in his hand .

"Lily was extremely kind. Smart, and she made me a better person , made me smile . And.. she was loved. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

Harry listened and said nothing , just continued to look at the older man beside him , also silent, just staring at the redheaded woman, immersed in his own thoughts . When Harry stood up, Snape didn't seem to notice. The boy began walking towards the door to get out and leave Snape alone, but half way through he heard his voice again, calling him . He turned around, and saw him put his hand forth, still holding the picture.

"You can take it. Put it on your bedside table , I don't mind." He said.

The boy hesitated a bit, but came closer , and got it. Muttering a 'thanks' in a low tone of voice , he again walked towards the door to leave , looking back one last time just to see Snape still sitting on the edge of the bed , bent over, staring at his own hands.

* * *

**Author's note: **I answer every review that comes through email, except Guests, to which i answer in the chapters.

**Guest (LibraMoon) -** First of all, thank you for reading and commenting! I'm glad you find it interesting, and I hope it continues that way. Second, I realize that and as it may be noticed here, and can be seen on my profile, English is not my native language either. And in portuguese we usually use dashes for quotations, instead of those quotation marks, that's what I use in my portuguese ones, and that's why (awful mistake) that when I translate them, like this one, I forget that I have to use quotation marks. But, thank you for telling me that, and I immediately corrected it. I hope it's easier now. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1990**

There were only ten minutes left to one o'clock in the afternoon. Lunch was almost ready , and Snape had asked Harry to go get plates, knives and forks, glasses, among others, and to set the table.

The boy immediately did what was asked of him. With Snape out of the room , Harry walked to a cabinet and opened it, starting to get things and put them on the wooden table. While getting the last cup , he noticed an hidden bag, perhaps intentionally , in the lower part of the cabinet . Looking quickly to both his sides, and seeing no one, he tried to see inside.

He noticed a package, with a burgundy color, and it wasn't big. He was curious, but je would have to tear the wrapping to see inside and he knew that he couldn't do that.

"Harry it's ready ." He heard Snape say. Quickly, he rose from the floor again and, getting another cup, he closed the cabinet doors with more strength than he wanted, and walked away.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at table, eating in silence. Occasionally. he would look at his right side, where he could see the cabinet further in the room, something that Snape didn't fail to notice, but that Harry was trying to hide.

"What are you so interested in today?" The man asked, putting down the silverware and looking at him, which made him swallow hard. "Always looking to your side when you're eating."

"Oh, it's nothing." He answered. "I was just thinking."

Snape raised an eyebrow, still looking at the boy and took a few seconds to respond.

"Alright then. Eat, or it gets cold."

Harry nodded his head slightly and took the fork to his mouth. Just two minutes later he raised his head and looked at the man beside him.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well it's just that I was curious..." He began. "There's a bag with a package inside the cabinet, and I wondered.. what is it."

"It's nothing. Just something that was given to me a few years ago, nothing that you need to know." Snape replied, continuing to eat, without looking at him. Harry just accepted the answer , even tho it wasn't the one he expected to receive. He knew that insisting , would probably come down to nothing, and didn't really want to bother with it.

Two days later. Harry still thought about what he had seen in the bag. He knew that it would be wiser to let it go, but he couldn't help but think and also feel , for some reason, maybe because of the way Snape had answered him , that the content of it was just something uninteresting that was given to him .

It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. Harry had planned to wake up earlier than normal, and sooner than he thought Snape usually woke up, so he could see what was really in the bag, and not be caught. He got up and started heading to the living room. The open windows let in the morning light , that wasn't much but it was enough for everything to be seen clearly. As he had thought, he took the bag from the cabinet, leaving it open when he went to sit on the couch with the bag.

He carefully took the package out of the bag. Then, slowly and trying to make as little noise as possible, rip the paper. He didn't realize immediately what was that he took out of the wrapping. It seemed to have more than two colors , but the ones that prevailed were black and dark green. By touching, he felt that the fabric was extremely soft. Shortly after , he realized it was probably a cloak. Putting it around him, he got more than ecstatic . With wide eyes and mouth half open , he tried to look at himself from top to bottom , more than once or twice, not only to admire even more what he was seeing , but to make sure it was real.

Part of his body was invisible. Now he obviously knew some things about the magical world , and had seen some others too , that Snape had shown him but he still was very excited when he saw things like that .

_This is amazing, _Harry thought, smiling. After taking out and putting the cloak on a few more times , he sat down again , putting it on top of his legs, also noticing an envelope on the floor, which he presumed to have fallen from the middle of the cloak when he got up.

Picking it up, he was more than surprised to see '_For Harry'_ on the front . Now even more tempted to discover everything about it , he opened the envelope and the piece of parchment that was in it a hurry, starting to read what it said.

_Harry,_

_this is a Cloak of Invisibility, if you're still wondering._

_I want you to have it as my gift. It has been in our family for many years, it's very old and important._

_It can not fall into the wrong hands and remember that it can protect you. I know that if you're like me, you'll be tempted to get the Cloak on several occasions, but use it well ._

_Never forget that we love you very much,_

_your father, James Potter._

Harry felt emotional. He could only sit with the letter in his hand, rereading it. But a few minutes later, he heard a sound of clearing throat. Looking up , he saw Snape in front of him , still in his pajamas and looking like he hoped not to be seeing what he knew was happening.

"What are you doing, boy?" He asked.

"Me?" Harry said, grabbing the letter with more strength and keeping it near him. "I was just opening my gift."

"And who gave you the right to get the bag? We talked about it, but I do not remember saying that you could come here without my consent and simply open it."

"Yeah, I didn't get your consent. But from what I read in here, apparently I have every right, yes." Harry said. "Why were you hiding this from me? Were you not going to give it to me?"

"Harry, don't look at me like that." Snape said, reacting to the discontent and disappointed look that the boy had. "I knew this was for you , but I do not know who is it from, or what it was."

"I think you knew perfectly from who it is." He said , shaking his head slightly in denial . "I now realize you never liked my dad, and I don't know why , but like my mother , he loved me . And like her, he's dead . That's the only thing besides a picture of him. I had the right..."

When Snape didn't even retort, and just looked at the boy, Harry , with the letter in one hand and grabbing the Cloak with another , he stood up and began to walk quickly to his room .

"Harry!" The man called , but it ended up in nothing. The door closing was heard . He sighed with a strange sense of regret within him . As much as he didn't like to admit it, he worried about the boy .

* * *

**1991**

It hadn't been long after Harry turned 11 years old. He had received a letter from Hogwarts , with which he had been extremely enthusiastic about, and didn't know why Snape didn't react as animatedly as he did. He became very upset when , a few days later, Snape told him that he wouldn't go to Hogwarts that year . He thought it should have to do with the fact that Snape wasn't teaching there anymore, knowing that he had before he took him.

Faster than they both thought, Harry overcame the situation and everything was now normal. That morning , with open sun and little wind , Snape had said that both were going to Diagon Alley to buy some items needed for Harry to start studying and for Snape to teach him.

With that , Harry felt excited and satisfied again. It wasn't long before both got there and all he saw in front got him fascinated.

The streets were very narrow, and the buildings with all those stores were inclined , many of them in completely absurd angles that Harry understood that without the support of magic , they would certainly fall.

First, they bought Harry's wand , which was 11 inches long, made of holly and had a phoenix feather core. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts, where it took much more time to buy all the books needed . Finally, and after an immense insistence from Harry , they stopped at the Quidditch shop, where the boy was nearly lost in the middle of all those items that he found amazing and in which he got a broom.

When they came out , and this being more pleasing to Snape , they quickly returned home , where in a hurry , and under Snape's amused look , Harry sat on top of his new broom , and tried to fly.

* * *

**Guest (LibraMoon) - **Thanks for reading and commenting, I'm glad you're liking where it's going, I hope you continue liking it! Yeah, it's very clear that Severus loved Lily but hated James, and it's good that he learned to see more of Lily in Harry, than James at times, despite his appearance! Again thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - **Since this chapter foward, this translation of my story 'Bond' has been corrected by H. W. Jon, and his originals can be found on FictionPress.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**1993**

It was a cold day, but the low temperature didn't make its way inside the house. Outside, the sun, which hadn't been seen for much of the day, was now completely gone.

Harry and Snape were both in a different room in the house than usual. It could have been a bedroom if Snape hadn't turned it into a small room for all his ingredients, plants and potions. The room was a bit dark , and with the exception of the two chairs and small table in the middle of it, all that could be seen were four walls covered by large shelves, all of them with books, boxes, and bottles with liquids of vibrant colors.

They were sitting in the chairs. Harry had a cauldron next to him, and a few ingredients. In his hand was a pen, and he was prepared to write in the notebook on the table. In front of him was Snape, and he started speaking.

"Well, two days ago you made the Wiggenweld Potion pretty well, and quick, so I thought we could try this today. But don't feel pressured, this is a fairly advanced potion, and it's normal that you don't get it right in the first tries." Harry nodded once, seeming to understand. "Take your notes then." The boy began to write. "Draught of the Living Death. It brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution."

Harry heard everything, attentive as Snape continued to give the instructions for the draught. It wasn't long before Harry's voice was heard.

"I think it's ready." With that Snape looked up from his book. He stood up, going to check on what Harry had prepared. Not even a minute later the man muttered a "hum" with a tone of curiosity, still looking at the draught.

"What?" Harry seemed immediately disappointed. "Ah, I knew that the amount I put in of powdered root of asphodel wasn't entirely correct."

"No, not that." Snape looked at the boy, seeming surprised. "It's... perfect."

Harry smiled and Snape showed a small smile as well. He was, undeniably, proud of him.

* * *

**August 1st, 1995**

_The bed, where he laid, was extremely comfortable. The sheets and pillows were white and with nothing on top of his body, he saw that he was almost naked. He felt a hand going through his __hair , and two fingers run through his left cheek, with a gentle touch__._

_Then he felt that same gentle touch move from his neck , over his chest and bare stomach, stopping at his waist . Another body approached his . He stretched his arm so to be able to touch the stomach of the man in front. He wanted to kiss him , though his face wasn't visible._

_He closed his eyes when he felt that his underwear was being pulled down, and bit his lower lip._

_"Harry." He heard someone muttering, in a hoarse tone. That voice._

The boy woke up. His blankets were in the bottom of the bed and even if sleeping only in his underwear, he was very sweaty. Seconds later , he took his hand to his head. It was hurting a bit. He had turned 15. For his birthday night, it wasn't a very well slept one. Seeing that was a little after eleven in the morning, and knowing for sure that Snape was already awake, he thought about going to ask for a draught for his headache.

He got up, still feeling all sweaty and with his body aching, even though he didn't remember doing anything to cause that. He put on his blue pajama pants , so he wouldn't go to the living room in just his underwear. He opened the door and headed there . Upon entering the room, he saw that the older man was standing with his back turned to him , facing a bookshelf.

"Severus?" The boy called. "Could you give me some potion for my headache?"

As soon as he heard his voice , Snape turned around. He took a bit more than a full minute without saying a single word, which was getting Harry a little worried and with a questioned look. When he was going to ask what was wrong, the other man finally started speaking. His voice was low and even seemed a bit unsure of his words .

"What... Harry?"

"Yes?" He said, confused. "You heard what I said before? Is something wrong?"

"Apparently so." Snape replied, as he looked other way and started mumbling things to himself, though they were perfectly audible. "He told me it was probably going to happen, but it's too early..."

"What is going on?"

"Go look in the mirror."

Harry hesitated a bit before starting to walk towards the bathroom. He didn't know what the problem was , or why Snape was looking at him like that. Even so, he did what he was told. Entering, he immediately found the mirror, and looked at himself. In the first few seconds everything seemed normal, however, as he got closer, he began to notice some differences.

His hair, although still messy as ever, seemed to be slightly bigger and somewhat darker. His features seemed stronger, which made him seem more mature, older. He couldn't restrain a smile. He liked that. Running is thumb over his chin he felt that his skin wasn't so soft anymore. Immediately, Harry thought about beard. Looking at his naked torso, he didn't look as skinny as he usually did, but stronger, as his arms did too.

The smile that he was still showing gradually faded. Although it couldn't be denied that he liked those changes, he was more than curious. It was strange. He knew that even in the wizarding world, such change in appearance from day to night and having done nothing to make it happen, was impossible. He left the bathroom and returned to the living room in a quick pace. He found Snape still standing, but now with an open book in his hands, whispering a few sentences as he read them. He looked up from his book when he noticed the boy coming.

Harry, now quite close to Snape, certainly closer than he was before going to see himself in the mirror, noticed he was also taller. If it wasn't for only a few millimeters his eyes would now be at the same level as Snape's. Looking at the older man's face, Harry saw that he noticed it too.

Snape sat on the couch, as Harry did the same. The book that was still in his hands closed, and the man just kept looking at the boy again, until Harry spoke once again.

"Explain what is happening to me."

"You still don't know much about this... but you're a Veela."

"A Veela?" Harry repeated, surprised and also confused. "But from what I know about Veelas, they are female, and that inheritance has to come from their family , and I-"

"Veelas are usually female." Snape interrupted. "But there are vela males like you, even though they are much rarer. As for the inheritance, it comes from your father. That's something that has been well hidden until now, but the Potters had some Veela ancestors, and your father is one of them . Of course your father didn't fully have Veela blood, much less you. What has no plausible explanation is why it is happening now. It's usually not manifested this early, not usually up to the age of 17, you're 15 years old. Of course that's something I'll research about."

"Okay... but what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Veelas are always... beautiful creatures, charming, seductive..." Snape cleared his throat. "These are things that they can barely control, something that is simply a part of them. This also explains your changes from day to night. Veelas magic is believed to be based on fire, emotion, love. And they are quite impulsive creatures too." Snape stopped talking and looked away from the boy, fixing his eyes on the floor.

"But?" Harry said. "What is the problem?"

"The only problem is that they have a mate. Harry, when Veelas find their mate, that is the person with whom they will spend the rest of their lives with, protecting them from everything, love with the greatest of intensities . However, they can't be rejected by that person, and have to find them until they're 18. That is the age that the Ministry has record of."

"Why until they are 18? And what if a Veela don't find that person?" Harry reacted to Snape's worried look. He couldn't prevent his heart from beating faster, and his expression became one of concern as well. "Severus, what if I don't find my mate?" The older man looked back at the boy.

"You die."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**August 24th, 1995**

It was a Thursday afternoon, and the house was hot, as was the weather outside. Harry was in his bedroom, and Snape was sitting on the couch in the living room. All the windows were open. Severus hated that weather, he preferred winter.

He heard two knocks on the door. The man looked immediately to his right side, where the black wooden door was, and wondered, finding the situation strange. Nobody ever was at his door.

He headed to the door, and opened it. He couldn't contain to display an air of surprise.

"Dumbledore." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Severus." The man showed a friendly smile. Hands behind his back, he also had an expectant look. "Could I come in for us to talk?"

After a few more seconds hesitating, Snape finally moved out of the way and let the other man in, closing the door behind them. Both standing, he pointed to one of the couches.

"Oh, thank you." Dumbledore reacted to his gesture, and sat down, while the other man did the same on the couch that was in front. "I guess I never got in your house before. I'm too old to remember. It's lovely."

"What brings you here today?" Snape asked, completely ignoring the comment. He noticed that Dumbledore did the same with his question.

"Where is little Harry?" The white-bearded man asked. "How is he?"

"In his room. And not 'little' anymore, he's 15. He's great."

"Splendid. How time goes by-"

"Dumbledore, can tell me what you came here to do? What do you want to talk to me about?" Snape interrupted, wanting to go straight to the point.

"A new year at Hogwarts is starting." The other replied. Snape closed his eyes briefly and sighed. When he was going to reply, the headmaster didn't let him. "Severus, I don't understand why you're so against it. You have no explanations, no reasons for not wanting this to happen. Besides, there are O.W.L.s this year, he has to do them, for his future. He can't just stay here all these years and learn only from you. And I would also like to give you back your post of Potions master."

"In my opinion, we've been through this enough times and I stand by my answer. And to what you said, are you by chance are questioning my teaching abilities? Because Harry's doing extremely well."

"And I don't doubt it, but you know perfectly well what I mean. It would be wonderful, and it was certainly what his parents wanted for him. Harry has to go to Hogwarts."

"I-" Snape began, before being interrupted, but not by the headmaster. Severus looked back when they both heard a third voice.

"I want to go." Harry said , standing at the door that gave access to the corridor. He started to walk towards where the two men were, and sat beside Snape.

"Harry..." Severus murmured.

"Severus, I'm not a child anymore. I have the right to decide that too, and I want to study at Hogwarts. And you need to accept that post again. It would be good for both of us." With that, Snape just lowered his head.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, looking at the boy. "I am-"

"Dumbledore." Harry spoke, holding out his hand, which was accepted. "I remember you, sir." He smiled.

"So grown up. 15 years old, isn't it?" He asked, as Harry just nodded. "Good age. I wish I would go back to those. Could do everything. Are you well?"

"I am very well, sir, thank you."

"Going back to the subject in question, it's time for young Harry here, go to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore. "And you, Severus, we are more than willing to get you back."

"Sev." The boy looked the man in the eye. "Please." It took a few seconds until Snape nodded his head. Harry smiled and hugged him. Shortly after, he got up from the couch and ran to his bedroom.

Silence settled between the two men until it was again broken by the headmaster.

"I see that I was right." Severus raised an eyebrow. "And that you ended up making the right choice too."

"What are you talking about?" The other man asked.

"Well, about keeping him. He is happy here. And it is perfectly clear that he likes you a lot." With that, Severus couldn't hold the left side of his mouth from moving up for a split second, like a smile, which was still noted by the eldest in the room. "And you like him a lot too, and that goes against everything you thought before agreeing to keep him."

"Okay... I can give you credit for that." That made Dumbledore smile. Then he got up and started heading back to the door. Snape stood up too, following the headmaster, who opened the door himself.

Taking a step forward, and now on the outside, but still with his hand on the doorknob, he spoke before closing the door.

"You just made the right decision again, Severus."

* * *

**September 1st, 1995**

It was nine-thirty in the morning. Harry was in the kitchen to get something to eat, but eventually decided just for a bit of bread. He knew he should eat more, but he had a knot in his stomach that wouldn't let him. He couldn't help but be nervous about going to Hogwarts for the first time, it was something different for him. He took a deep breath.

Then he thought about going to ask Snape if he wanted him to prepare something to eat before they left. He also wanted to know what time they would be leaving the house, as he still had some things to prepare, and make sure he didn't forget anything to take.

He finished chewing what he had left in his mouth and put the juice glass, now empty, on the bench. He walked to the corridor and opened the second door on the right, that wasn't closed to begin with. Not walking inside, he stopped at the door, which being fully open, made a low, but audible noise, when it hit the wall. Without noticing, he leaned against the door latch and stared inside.

Snape came walking out of the bathroom he had inside his own bedroom. However, he was as Harry had never before seen him. The only thing covering his body was the white towel he had around his waist. In his right hand, there was another white towel, but smaller, that he was using to dry his dark hair.

It seemed like Harry could notice every little detail just by looking. A lock of his hair was falling over his forehead and a little over his left eye, something that was immediately remedied by Snape with just a head movement. He hadn't shaved his beard. The man's tongue went through his lips and the boy's heart started beating uncontrollably fast.

He tilted his head slightly and looked at the older man's body. His torso was well built, and he wasn't very strong, but not thin. Harry couldn't hold back being a bit surprised to see Snape's chest almost clean. He also could see in its entire course and real-time, a drop of water dripping from his neck, and passing over a more prominent vein that Snape had. Then, running down his chest, going over his right nipple, and going back to falling freely down his stomach, disappearing into the white towel. Harry blinked twice and swallowed hard, exhaling, as if he hadn't been breathing for longer than usual.

"Hey, Harry." Snape said, looking at the boy standing in the door.

"I'm sorry, Severus." Harry said, taking a step back. "I didn't want to burst in and bother you, and... I'm sorry, my bad... really."

"Oh, no need to worry." Severus retorted, and putting the towel he had in his hand before, on top of the bed. "All okay."

Harry nodded and stood there for a few seconds more, looking at the man in front of him, who still had the towel around his waist. Then, he just quickly left and closed the door behind him, with more strength than expected. He leaned back on the door and closed his eyes momentarily. The first picture in his head was, inevitably, how he saw Severus before. He opened his eyes again and, without noticing, smiled. He felt his body on fire.

* * *

**FFather (Guest) - **Hi, thank you so much, I'm glad you're liking it, thanks for reading and commenting! Keep following it :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**September 1st, 1995**

At a quarter to eleven in the morning, Harry and Snape, along with their bags, apparated in front of King's Cross station. In a fast pace, it took only a few minutes to get in front of a brick wall that didn't have just one color, but two mixed brown colors, one darker than the other. It was obvious that it wasn't intentional, but that the original color started blur. On one side of the wall, a sign with the number nine, and on the other, one with the number ten.

"Has been many years since I wasn't in front of this wall. I also thought I would never come back." Snape said, looking at the bricks. Harry didn't reply, but nodded his head twice. "You first."

Looking once more to the old man, the boy moved his right hand's fingers, which was as the left one, holding the bags, as if that finally let him know that he was ready.

Within seconds, he saw the other side of the wall. He was surprised when he noticed that he felt nothing, not being able to control when he closed his eyes, while always knowing though that going through that wall was as if nothing was there. He saw a sign on the wall saying "Platform 9 ¾". He felt a hand on his shoulder as he continued to walk, knowing that Snape was following him now.

There was a locomotive with the words "Hogwarts Express" on it, joining the colors black and scarlet. As they walked up to one of the entrances, people started to crowed around him. He saw the smiles of excited students, some already with their uniforms on, there were hugs from parents, and the cries of mothers because their children were leaving. Still, all of them with an undeniably proud look. He was glad to have Snape in his life, but that didn't make the sting he felt in his heart any better when he was confronted with those situations. He missed his mom and dad, and would give anything to be one of those boys or girls who still had both.

Snape's voice took him from his thoughts, causing him to turn back around.

"Let's go. It's almost time." He said. The boy nodded and both entered the Express. The inside was as crowded as the platform. People walking from one side to the other, asking permission to pass. Loud conversations from groups of boys and screechy laughs of girls came from some of the compartments already occupied. These, were almost everything that could be seen besides people.

"Where are we going to? I think we need to hurry, everything is getting full." Harry said.

"I go to the left. As for you, I would say to go that way." Snape answered, pointing to the right side of the Express. With this, the younger boy looked confused and with an air of inquiry. The man hurried to talk back. "You know I don't like a lot of noise and agitation. They have a teachers compartment further ahead near the driver's. I think you could go and get to know someone, talk." Harry understood, but still seemed a bit hesitant. "Keep moving further to the right, until there's no more closed compartments. There will be an open space."

"Okay." He said, slowly walking to the right, with some bumps along the way and muttering a low 'sorry' when a boy that looked too tall and strong told him to look where he's going.

The space wasn't completely full, with which he was satisfied. It wasn't long until he sat on one of the two empty tables. Again, he couldn't control himself in being nervous. It's not as if he had had an enormous amount of friends during his life and communicated a lot and with many people . He knew that if someone was willing to do that, it wouldn't be hard to become friends, but perhaps the most difficult thing is that someone would actually want to. Even with all this, he was obviously excited, and hoping that everything would go for the best.

"Hey." Somebody said, pulling Harry from his thoughts with a jump. His eyes, which were paying attention to the very green landscape that showed itself in the outside of the Hogwarts Express, turned quickly to look across the table. With a smile, a blond boy watched him, and his gray eyes seemed to be waiting for him to say something back. Even knowing that he had to be talking to him, Harry glanced around to make sure that it was the case. Two tables in front, he had a glimpse of a black boy and a very pale girl looking to him too. Turning his attention to the blonde boy again, he replied.

"Hey."

"Harry Potter." The boy uttered, getting a nod as a response. "_The_ Harry Potter. I recognized you as soon as I looked at you. I was wondering when I would get to know you, you're famous as hell."

"It seems so." Harry said, noticing that the other two were still observing. "But I don't pay much attention to that. As you can imagine, I am not famous for the best of reasons."

"Indeed." The blond boy momentarily raised an eyebrow. "Well, good. Those are Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." He pointed to the two at the table further from them, and Blaise gave a little wave as Pansy smiled. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He raised his hand. "Pleasure."

"Likewise." Harry smiled, accepting his hand. "I think I heard of you before."

"Oh, I imagine. You live with Snape, don't you? You're his godson, or… adopted son?" He asked, gesturing with his hands.

"Let go for godson." Harry replied, while Draco said 'that' at the same time, then continuing to talk.

"Well, I also happen to be his godson. Snape is a good friend of my family, and he became my godfather when I was born. I quite like him, good man. So you see, it was almost inevitable that we met."

"Well, that's good. I don't know anyone at Hogwarts, just Severus, so it's nice to know someone other than a teacher."

The blonde boy nodded in a sign of understanding, and said nothing. Shortly after, he narrowed his eyes, still watching him.

"Do you exercise?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. Harry quickly glanced at his body, and retorted.

"No. Why?"

"Then it must be genetic." Draco said, though in a low tone, as if talking to himself, and looking at Harry's chest, covered by the sweater. Returning to reality, he answered the question. "Well, because you're hot." He winked.

Harry could not help himself to smile. The blonde boy stood up and began to walk back to his table. Noticing that Harry didn't do the same, he turned back with an air of questioning.

"Won't you come?" He asked. "Now you know us, you don't need to be alone there."

Still with the smile on his face, Harry got up and sat next to Pansy, who now moved and sat closer to the window, making space for him. The blonde boy quickly resumed the conversation that apparently the group was having before he arrived. Feeling included, the nervousness became less, as he saw his situation improved.

* * *

"I see you've made some friends." Snape said, coming close to Harry who was with Draco, Blaise and Pansy, all coming out of the Express. "How are you, Draco? Haven't seen you in a while." He reached out his hand to greet him, and the boy accepted it.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Your father? And Narcissa?"

"Oh, they're fine too." Draco said. He put his arm around Harry's neck. He wasn't as physically strong as Harry was now, but he was as tall as him. "Don't worry about Harry. He's in good hands."

"Certainly." Snape gave a small smile and spoke again, now in a lower tone and to Harry. "If you want tonight you can come to my room to talk." The boy nodded. "See you at dinner." And went away.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the last first-year had just been selected. Harry hadn't come with them. McGonagall had said, quoting Dumbledore, that he could sit wherever he wanted to and see the selection, and that he would be called soon after that. He was sitting next to Draco, and also next to three, and in front of two first-years, waiting for his moment.

"Very well, and once again welcome to our new students." Dumbledore rose from his chair. "But before we begin our wonderful dinner, we have another new student to select." Quickly curious whispers began. "He will be going to his fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter." Now, in addition to all the whispers, necks stretched on all the tables looking for the boy.

"I told you it was him, idiot." A girl at his table, even though a bit further away, said to the boy sitting by her side, this being followed by a hit on the back of his head. After that, Harry stood up, looking around and walking to the sorting hat. He wasn't used to all that.

Dumbledore sat down and put his hands together, watching the situation with an expectant look, as well as all who were there. Harry sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_You are interesting, Harry,_ this one immediately heard. _You have a bit of everything. But I like this when it becomes a little bit harder. You are brave and loyal to those who are to you to. But also are extremely determined, cunning, intelligent, ambitious and a have certain disregard for the rules. I remember your parents, so I can't say that I am not slightly surprised. Don't worry, Harry. This house will help you to be great, in the true sense of the word. Slytherin._

The snakes table burst into applause. Draco grinned as Harry came off the bench and headed back towards the blonde boy, also with a smile. Dumbledore blinked twice. On his right side, Snape clapped also pleased to see the headmaster's look of surprise, though he couldn't deny his own amazement. Of the teachers present there, the two were not the only ones surprised. Incredulous, Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, couldn't help but wonder how and why.

* * *

After dinner and the Common Room and dormitory being presented to him, Harry quickly took out his Invisibility Cloak and took the directions that Snape had given him to his room, trying not to lose himself.

Arriving a few minutes later, he knocked on the door twice and the door soon was opened by Snape. He entered and followed the man to his small office, where on the table were two cups.

"Want some tea?" The professor asked. Harry nodded. "You can sit down. Only a few minutes though, I don't want to keep you here for a long time on your first night." He put the drink in the cups and sat in front of him. "So what do you think?"

"Ah Severus, it's even better than I thought." Harry replied. "I'm just a little worried about the next few days to adapt, I'll still be a bit disorientated by all of it. And lost, this castle is huge."

"Don't worry, I'll help you with everything, you know. Also, as Draco said, you're in good hands. He'll help you too. I'm glad that you met someone before you even arrived."

"Yeah, me too, I was getting a little nervous about not knowing anyone here."

"What did you think of him?" Severus asked, taking a sip. "He can be quite... interesting." With that, Harry chuckled before responding.

"I noticed. Rather peculiar he is, but he is friendly and fun, I think we'll get along very well. There's certainly no one like him, and I think that's one of his intentions."

"You're right." Snape agreed. The next five minutes were spent with Snape explaining some more things about schedules, classes and general Hogwarts things to Harry, who listened intently. "Now it's time to go."

Nodding, Harry stood up, while the man did the same. Harry smiled and hugged him. He was surprised momentarily.

"Thank you for agreeing to come back to Hogwarts with me, Sev."

Snape said nothing, just smiled too, feeling that he had clearly made the right choice. Harry let Snape go, but still stood right in front to him when his arms fell down. Severus still had his little grin on his face , while the boy now looked serious, but a bit mesmerized. Harry was observing the other man's lips. Severus didn't know why, or much less why he was also saying nothing.

For two seconds, their lips came together. However, realizing the situation immediately, Harry stepped away. He inhaled, and his eyes widened. He took two steps back.

"Oh, Merlin . What did I do?" He asked, looking at the man who couldn't contain his surprise. "Sorry, Severus. I swear, I don't know what came over me. Shit, sorry."

"Harry, no problem, I-" The man began.

"No problem? Merlin. Don't try to excuse me, really, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I.. I'll leave now, the best if for me to leave. Good night." Harry quickly walked to the door and opened it. Before closing it behind him, Snape could still hear him muttering to himself "what are you doing, idiot?".

Now alone again, Severus fell in the chair. With his eyes fixed on the door, he got lost in his thoughts, with two fingers over his mouth touching the kissed lips.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry opened his eyes, with some difficulty. He stretched his arm and touched the bed side table looking for his glasses, which he rapidly found. As soon as he put them on, he looked at the time and knew he had to get up. He looked around and some of the beds were already empty and unmade, with the exception of two others besides his. Supporting himself on both of his arms he raised his body to sit on the bed and, he had slept so much and so well that he felt his whole body soft.

Two minutes later he finally took the covers off his body and got out of bed. Once standing, he stretched his body and yawned. His dark hair was even messier than usual, and he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. He started to walk towards the bathroom, but stopped on the way a few seconds later when he heard a sound behind him. As he turned, he saw Draco sitting on the bed, which was almost in front of his. He still had his covers over his body, covering him up to the middle of his stomach, but he was wearing nothing on his upper body. He had his head leaning on the wood of the bed and had his arms crossed. He was also observing Harry from head to toe, with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning." Harry smiled back.

"Indeed." Draco smiled even more, which the other one didn't understand why exactly. Maybe he was always happy and smiling. "Can I go and take a bath with you?" Harry looked surprised and didn't answer, just standing there and looking to the blonde boy. This one laughed after a few seconds. "Don't worry, I'm kidding. I'm not going to eat you.

"Alright." The other boy laughed too. Again, he started to walk towards the bathroom and, getting there with five large steps, he opened the door. Before closing it behind himself, he heard Draco speak again.

"If you're careful."

Twenty minutes later, both were sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. on that moment, they were in silence. Harry grabbed his glass, containing pumpkin juice and took it to his mouth. They heard laughs and, immediately, both their heads, which were down looking to their plates, rose. Further on the table, two girls looking to be thirteen or fourteen, looked to Harry intensely, smiling. He just looked back to his food.

"I know that's not very normal for you, but you'll have to get used to it." Draco said, which Harry didn't seem to understand, and so he looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Oh Harry, you're the brand new thing here. You have money, you're famous and what interests them the most, you're definitely hot. So that's why I say, you're still have lots of that."

"That doesn't matter much to me, honestly." Harry answered, to which Draco replied after taking food to his mouth.

"Good, because many of them are just waiting for you to fall on one of their games so they can take all your money."

Just seconds later, a group of three girls of the sixth year and all wearing Ravenclaw uniforms walked by the table. One of them had long blond hair that looked extremely well taken care of. Her eyes were from a light green and her lips had a soft pink tone. She was thin, but definitely had a good shape. As she passed, she looked to Harry who looked back too, smiled and gave a little wave. Wanting to be nice and do the same, Harry smiled and waved too, which of course didn't go unnoticed to Draco.

"I was with her a while ago, last year. Believe me… you don't wanna do that." He said.

Not caring much about the situation, Harry lowered his hand and grabbed his juice again, taking another sip and returning to eat.

"Forgetfulness Potion." Snape said, not even two minutes after entering the room with the fifth year. Most of the students rushed in putting down their things and preparing others, taking out their books." Open to page 23 and follow the instructions. I want them all prepared ten minutes to the end of the class.

"You seem pretty well used to this." Draco said, as he saw Harry move, grabbing and preparing everything for his potion. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He answered. "It has its advantages, living with Severus. He taught me everything, of course, but I practiced this a lot with him."

The blonde boy didn't answer but seemed to understand.

"No, Ron… Ron, listen to me, that's not how it's done… Ronald, take a good look to the instructions.." A girl spoke, at the same time as she was right on top of a redheaded boy. He was just quiet.

"I strongly suggest you to be quiet, miss Granger, unless you want to make your house lose points." Snape said, observing her with his penetrating look, that immediately had effect.

Draco briefly laughed in a low tone, coming close to Harry to talk.

"Snape is exactly what we needed." With this, Harry smiled too.

As he had said in the beginning of the class, exactly ten minutes to the end of it, Snape said to stop and that he would check the potions, then walking through the tables and carefully looking to each one of them.

"If this is the level of perfection that your old teacher expected, then with me you can look forward to the exact opposite." Everyone was serious. "There's some good potions, but nothing too much. One that stands out." A brunette girl at the bottom of the room filled her chest. "Mr. Potter." This one smiled as the girl lost all the pride she gained in those seconds. She blinked twice, swallowed hard and closed her fist. Some clapped. "Well done." Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder for a fraction of a second. The blonde boy couldn't stop laughing.

"Look at Granger's face. It's so good. She's always the best of the class and fills with pride everytime she hears her name. Judging by today, I'm glad we have you."

It was a little bit after ten in the evening. Some students that were close to Harry and Draco in the Common Room had gone to their respective dormitories a few minutes before, so now they were alone. On the couch in front of the fireplace, Harry got up, which made Draco immediately intervene.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's time to go upstairs." Harry said. With that, the other boy pulled his arm, making him sit down again, and talked once more.

"No way. It's still early. Besides…" He said. With a quick movement, the blond boy got up and walked to one of the tables there, seeming to try and get something that Harry couldn't see, and getting back in a matter of seconds. "We have this. Firewhiskey." He showed the bottle that he was holding in his hand, yet to be opened, and sat beside Harry again.

Opening it, took three sips in a row, giving the bottle to the other boy, who took it. Harry gave two sips and made a weird face.

"I'm not very used to this." He said, with a hoarse voice, and putting his hand over his throat. Draco laughed, and grabbed the bottle, drinking once again as if to him it wasn't a very strong drink anymore, and as if he was well used to it.

"So Harry, I don't know why I didn't ask this before, but tell me. How was your life? Why didn't you come to Hogwarts at 11, like all of us?"

"I don't really know why I didn't, but Severus didn't want to. It was Dumbledore who went to our place this year to try and convince him and it finally worked. I was always well taught at home, but it's good to be here. As for my life, to tell you the truth it was shit until I was five. I was really young, but was almost like a slave, and… abused. I believe Severus might've saved my life, I'm grateful to have him." Harry answered, losing himself in his thoughts for a few seconds, with a smile on his face, until the blond boy spoke again.

Then, they continued talking about their lives for a while more, adding that to the Firewhiskey that, surprising Harry and even Draco, got much easier swallow after not much time since they started to drink it, therefore not causing the burning, hoarseness and cough that it had provoked in Harry at the beginning.

"And what do you think of me?" Draco asked, after laughing. He saw Harry lifting an eyebrow. Just answer."

"Ah, I… like you a lot."

"Wasn't extensively explanatory, but I'm good with that. Look, I like you too. But you don't need to act shy still. Leave it aside. You can be comfortable."

Harry nodded with his head and smiled, swallowing a bit more of the drink and passing it again to the other boy, who did the same, now leaving just a few inches of the reddish liquid.

"Harry?' The blonde boy called. Gaining full attention, he sat closer to him and put an arm around his neck, even if supported on the top of the couch. Looking him in the eye, he continued. "Am I attractive to you?"

The boys were so close together that Harry could feel the other one's hot breathing and clearly noting the alcohol. After a few seconds, Harry hadn't answered yet. Still looking each other in the eye, the blonde boy briefly smiled, noticing and also finding it a bit weird, Harry's eyes turning into a more dark emerald green.

"Of course." He finally replied, and approaching the other one without noticing.

In that moment, Draco put his lips together with Harry's, starting a slow kiss between the two of them. Opening their mouths a bit more, their tongues entangled, and then it all seemed to become more intense. The blonde boy put his pale hand on Harry's thigh, going up to the end of his sweater, and touching his skin under it. Harry felt a chill, since his hand was cold, but he liked it.

Perceiving that exactly, Draco went a bit further and elevated his body, being in a matter of seconds lying on top of the other boy. It had been since a while ago that Harry was feeling something strange inside him. He felt like something was wrong, like he needed something. That he was incomplete, like a certain emptiness. At the beginning he thought he was only bored, so he tried to do more stuff but that didn't work. After all of it, he just knew he didn't like that feeling. Now, and strangely, after Draco kissing him, he felt a little bit more.. complete.

Harry put both his hands on Draco's hips, and the same kiss continued for almost a minute more, until they heard someone coming in. Both opened their eyes, and Draco stretched his neck and out his head up to try and see over the side of the couch. Blaise had entered the Common Room and was heading towards the couches.

"We'll continue later. Be sure of that." The blonde boy said, sitting up again, as Harry did the same.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a Sunday afternoon, and outside the sky was grey. As announced a few days before by Draco, Seeker, and also captain, of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he would be selecting a new Chaser, and also a new Keeper, since the two previous ones were no longer at Hogwarts.

Many guys, including Harry, and some girls had shown up to try and fight for the spot. It had been just a few minutes after the last person's time was over, and all were now waiting, nervous, for Draco to say who was getting on the team.

"There are a lot of good people here, it wasn't an easy decision. For Keeper, Ian Strauss." A fairly tall and strong looking boy seemed relieved and smiled, and by looking to him, Harry recognized him as being the guy he bumped against on the Express. "For Chaser, Harry Potter. The team is done. Thanks to all."

Adding some conformed ones with some frustrated ones for losing the opportunity of getting in the team. Most of them headed to the locker rooms, while a few others went to into the castle. Among those, were Harry and Draco.

"Ah, I can't even believe it." Harry said. "I always wanted this."

"You tried hard, you deserved it. There were some there that, honestly, I don't even know why they showed up. This is not a joke." The blonde boy spoke, to which, the other boy nodded with his head, as a sign of understanding.

Just a while later, they were entering the empty dormitory. Harry rushed to take out his Quidditch equipment, in a matter of seconds he was just in his boxers.

"I'm going to take a bath." He said, already closing the door behind him. The water started to run ,and outside the bathroom, Draco listened to it. Only at that moment, while he was taking his own clothes off, did he realize the opportunity that was presenting itself to him. He smiled and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door. Harry, who wasn't yet under the water, looked immediately to the entrance. Looking to Harry from head to toe, he couldn't help his smile from getting bigger, and also his eyes widened a bit. He was pleasantly surprised, Harry was naked.

Even with that, and although Draco was expecting it, the boy didn't seem embarrassed, and if he was, he was hiding it very well. The blonde boy closed the door behind him, and neither of them were speaking. In that moment the only sound was still the water's. Not taking his eyes off of Harry, even for a second, Draco put his boxers down to his ankles and his feet did the rest, pushing them away to a corner. That revealed his forming erection. Harry smiled and the other boy finally broke the silence, speaking in a low and hoarse voice.

"Can I take a shower too?"

Not answering, but also not taking his eyes of the blonde boy, Harry entered the shower, the water now running down his body. He closed his eyes only momentarily, and his lips separated just a bit.

Draco noticed Harry's eyes becoming, again, darker than usual. That and his mouth served him as a 'yes' to his question. He got in the shower as well, bringing his body and Harry's together. The two erections now touched, provoking chills on both of the boys. Their mouths came together and, that time, the kiss didn't start slow and their tongues seemed to fight.

Harry put both hands on the back of Draco's head, so he could kiss him deeper. As he did that the blonde boy's hands grabbed his legs and lifted him up, with more strength that he seemed to have, so he could wrap his legs around him and put him against the wall. His mouth also came down to his neck, where he bit him, which made Harry moan briefly.

"You have never really done this, have you?" Draco asked, to which Harry shook his head in denial, looking at him. The blonde Slytherin started to pass his wet member on Harry's entrance, slowly, not pushing. "We'll go slowly, don't worry, it's not even going to hurt." Like that they spend a few more minutes, kissing and caressing each other, with bites in between. Draco still pressed his member there, trying to relax Harry, and also making him more horny. Then, he started to put it in, and Harry moaned loudly, closing his eyes. "Is it hurting?" Harry denied that, more relieved and enjoying the moment.

Still very slowly, Draco started to move inside Harry, now both moaning, one after the other, and together. Only a few minutes later the blonde boy started to move faster, but not without noticing Harry's permission for it.

Draco grabbed Harry's thighs with strength, and would be craving his nails in them if he had them long enough. He put his lips together with Harry's again, whose teeth bit him on the upper lip, which only made him more aroused. Then Harry climaxed, only a few seconds before Draco did. This one, took his penis out and put the other boy down. Both were breathing heavily. Smiling to each other, they hugged, and then, satisfied, finally took their shower together.

* * *

It was the last Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Remus Lupin was teaching that afternoon. He was leaning against his table at the front of the classroom watching his students enter and head towards their tables, looking animated as they all spoke to each other.

"Come on, enter and sit down quickly, the class has already started." The professor said, even if still with a calm posture and a half smile on his lips.

Right after everyone had sat down and were now practically in silence, Remus got away from his table and started talking.

"Very well then… how to use all the curses with responsibility. The Imperio curse…" Then, he interrupted himself, looking at one of the last tables of the room. He walked there, with his hands in his pockets, until he stopped next to two redheaded twins and took his right hand off his pocket as he spoke again. "I want to see what you have there that is so interesting as well. I was wondering if you could show me?" The boys looked at each other. "Come on, now. Maybe I give it back to you once I figure out what it is and what it does."

With a disappointed look and not looking the professor in the eye, one of the redheaded boys gave him a parchment, that Remus didn't open.

"Thank you George." He said, putting the currently unidentified object in his pocket and heading back to the front of the classroom, where he continued with his teaching.

* * *

Later, after dinner, Remus was lying in bed, basically ready to sleep. He looked to his bedside table and, on top of a book, was the parchment that he had confiscated off the Weasley brothers and that he put there when he arrived to his room.

He grabbed it and opened it, but he saw absolutely nothing written, it was empty. He looked at it for a few seconds more, lost in his thoughts. It was then that he grabbed his wand and pointed it to the middle of the object.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He murmured. His eyes widened a bit when something finally appeared on the parchment, and he also couldn't restrain a smile.

_"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

are_ proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP"_

"Merlin, it has been so long…" The man said, passing two fingers over the map while he opened it even more. He spent a few more minutes looking to it's contents at the same time he laughed as he remembered his school times. Although, suddenly, something made his heart beat faster.

"_Lumos._" He said, so he could have even more light than he had. He lifted his body so he could sit on the bed, and put both his wand and head closer to the map, looking at something on the Gryffindor tower.

"Peter Pettigrew. That is not possible." He looked a few more times to make sure. "Mischief Managed."

Remus knew for sure that that night, he wasn't going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Wednesday night, and Snape had just come back to his room, right after finishing his dinner. Not even two minutes after entering, he heard knocks on the door. Rolling his eyes, and asking himself who possibly would want to talk to him, and what would be so important to come knock at his door at that hour, he headed over and opened it.

Noticing that it was no one who could get him in more of a bad mood, but that instead was Harry, he openly smiled and immediately stepped aside, as an indication for the boy to come in.

"I was just now going to take a bath." The older man said, just as Harry sort of jumped to the bed, sitting on it.

"Ah, you want me to wait?" He asked, and saw Snape shake his head in denial, and also gesture like it didn't matter that he came at that moment.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" The man asked, as he grabbed a shirt and pants that he was going to sleep in.

"I just missed you." Harry answered, to which the other one laughed. Harry laughed too, before speaking again. "I know I see you every day, but I mean just you and me, alone. "He narrowed his eyes finding what he said a bit strange. Snape, who had his back turned, couldn't help but smile. "But I also wanted to talk to you." The professor sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just... I've been feeling weird. I can't explain it well. I feel like I need something most of the time, and I don't know what. An emptiness. And I feel... I don't know, a certain anxiety, it's inexplicable. You think that it has something to do with… - Harry said, purposefully stopping in the middle.

"Yes, I do." The other one immediately answered, knowing he was talking about the fact that he was a veela. "Listen.. I haven't found an explanation to why this is happening too fast with you, yet, faster than normal. There is a theory that veelas that, at a young age, have already went through so much, and that never felt very loved, that felt loss, and in a certain way have always felt that something was missing, have more propensity for that to happen faster."

There has just been one thing that for moments makes me forget it, and that partially even makes me not feel it, and I didn't know why, but maybe it has to do with it…" Harry seemed to have finished his sentence, but his expression showed that maybe he didn't want to say what he did.

"And what is it?" Snape asked, with an expectant look. Silence was installed for moments.

"It's nothing." The boy said, looking to the covers of the bed. The older man put his hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything."

The Slytherin seemed hesitant for a few more seconds but ended up talking again, even if seeming not to know exactly how to construct his sentence.

"Well, it's that... me and Draco… he's awesome, we ended up getting along extremely well, and... getting closer. And… we were together. Really together…" With that, Severus couldn't help his expression getting more severe. He got up and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms, but still looking to the younger boy.

"So, you and him. And it was... well... your first time, with him, right?

"Yes, of course."

"Alright." Severus retorted, almost at the same time as Harry finished answering him. "So, if it makes that feeling better, do you think it might be an indication that he's your mate? That you're liking him?"

"I.. I really don't know." Harry answered, seeming confused and disappointed for not having answers for himself and what he felt.

"Well, if he makes you feel better." Now he was the one feeling something strange inside him and he wasn't liking it. "Look how the time passed…"

"It hasn't been that long since-" Harry started, but was interrupted since the older man continued talking.

"I think it's time you go back to your Common Room."

Even if finding the situation strange, Harry murmured a "okay, good night", which was said back to him, and left.

* * *

It was morning and, that day, the first class was Potions. Harry was heading for the room they were having class in, in a few minutes, and he was alone since Draco had overslept. Walking in the corridor where the room was in, and lost in his thoughts, he bumped into someone and heard something fall in the floor, which made him come back to reality.

In front of him was a boy whose body type was the same as his. His hair was also messy and had a fire color. The freckles on his face made themselves noticed, and he also could see that he was blushing a bit. Looking down, he saw his tie that indicated that he was a Gryffindor, not well done, as if he didn't care what it looked like. He remembered it was Ron Weasley, that was in his class, and who apparently he never took the time to really look at.

"I'm sorry." He said, as he picked up his things from the floor. "Harry heard his own voice in his head saying 'he's cute'."

"No, it's my fault. I was distracted." Harry retorted, and saw that the redheaded boy seemed a bit surprised, but just nodded and kept walking.

Harry did the same, but not without looking back one more time, observing the other one stop, not very far away. He was next to a boy with brown hair who looked extremely shy, that he knew went by the name of Longbottom, and liked it when Ron looked back to him as well.

Close to an hour later everyone was sitting listening to Snape explain a potion and point to the board. Harry, as usual, was sitting with Draco. He looked back and stopped at Ron, who was just a table away from him. It took him a few seconds to notice he was being observed.

As soon as they were finally looking at each other Harry threw a piece of parchment to his table. The redheaded boy seemed confused, but opened it.

_ "Hi Ron, it's Ron, isn't it? I'm sorry for what happened before. _

_And I'm also sorry if I am too straightforward or rude, but I'd like to know you better._

_Ithink we haven't been properly introduced,_

_Harry."_

Ron looked at him again and just smiled, his cheeks red.

"My class is not meant to send little notes, of any kind, Mr. Potter." Harry turned around immediately, seeing Snape observing him. "Five points from Slytherin."

The boy looked in the man's eyes with a questioning air, but as soon as their eyes met, Snape looked the other way. Harry closed his fist. It didn't take long to figure out the why, exactly, for all that.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. With his arms on the table and his hands together, his relaxed body was leaning against the big chair, as his head, and his eyes were closed. Everything was silent.

The headmaster opened his eyes immediately when he heard six strong and quick knocks on the door. Someone must be really wanting to talk to him.

"Come in." He said, seeing Lupin walk to him in wide steps. "What's wrong Remus?"

This one threw a parchment on top of the headmaster's table, who sat there looking to both alternately until the professor started talking again.

"I confiscated this from the Weasley twins a while back."

"It doesn't seem to be anything important, so why do you seem to be so exalted?" Dumbledore asked, grabbing the object." It must be just one of their jokes, you know how they are.

"Dumbledore, that was mine." Remus retorted, as he took out his wand and pointed it to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The older man looked at it as all its content was appearing. Then, he looked at the other man, with a curious air.

"It was mine, James's, Sirius's and Peter's. That's what we used to call each other. It's the Marauder's Map. Open it." He continued. "That shows what everyone is doing, and where everyone is at Hogwarts, at every minute, of every day."

"Clever." Dumbledore spoke, not containing his amazement, as he looked at everything inside the map.

"I know that you'll probably think I'm crazy, but it's not true. I know how it sounds, but I've been thinking about it, checking countless times on the map, and now I am sure. The map never lies, Dumbledore. I saw his name there."

"Whose name?" The man asked, almost at the same time as Remus answered his question.

"Pettigrew."

"He's dead, Remus."

"We all thought he was dead, but he is not. I see him in this map every day, everytime I look at it and search. Sometimes he's alone walking around the castle, but most times he's in the Gryffindor tower, near Ron Weasley and his friends, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan. He's very much alive, and here in the castle. I remember that when I started teaching here Ron mentioned to me that he had a rat as a pet. But I never thought, how could I ever think of something like that, Dumbledore? "Remus said, walking from one side to another.

Both were in silence for a few moments, until the headmaster spoke again, in a low and hesitant tone.

"That means that… Sirius…"

"He's innocent. He wouldn't have done something like that. Sirius is in Azkaban for something he did not do, and Peter left him there to rot, just as he gave James and Lily to Voldemort. Something has to be done." His breathing was quite fast, and his hands were now on the headmaster's table, looking him in the eye.

"Indeed, you're right." Dumbledore said, getting up. "We're going to make this all right, Remus. Do not worry."


End file.
